I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transplanters used by a landscaper to transplant plants such as trees and shrubs from one location to another and, more particularly, to a tree transplanter having several blade members which are assembled about the root structure of the tree or bush to be transplanted.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Transplanting trees and shrubs from one location to another, such as in a nursery or from woods into a homeowner's back yard, is a strenuous operation which requires delicate handling of the plant to help ensure the plant will survive in its new location. During the transplantation process, the plant undergoes shock because only a portion of the root structure is transplanted, and because soil conditions including the hardness and dampness also vary from one location to another. It is important that the shock, which cannot be avoided altogether, is reduced to give the young tree or bush a decent chance of survival. It is also important that the work required by the operator is minimized to reduce the risk that the landscaper may inadvertently damage the plant in the process of transplanting, which is possible when the landscaper has to put forth a great amount of effort to free the root structure from the earth.
A typical landscaper can use a standard spade to cut a section of earth around the base of the plant to loosen the roots from the earth, whereupon the spade is used in combination with grabbing the base of the plant to remove the plant from the earth and put in a wheelbarrow for transporting. Unfortunately, the trunk of the plant needs to be handled to remove the plant from the earth, which can damage the plant. Further, this also causes the root structure to separate from the portion of earth that is being removed with the plant. Some soil is dry and loose and has a tendency to separate from the portion of earth during removal and transporting which exposes the roots. Thus, when the plant is finally inserted back into the earth in a hole cut out to receive the plant, the landscaper must fill the hole about the root section where earth has fallen away. Then, the earth must be compressed by using a foot to pack the earth to ensure no air gaps remain in the earth proximate the root structure since air gaps about the roots will damage the plant.
Thus, it is important that the plant be handled as little as possible during the transplanting process, and that the earth about the root structure is remained intact while removing from the earth and transporting in a wheelbarrow. The shock the plant will go through due to the changes in soil conditions already exists, thus, the stress from the mechanical process of removing the plant should be reduced to enhance the survival chances of the plant in its new location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,988 to Smith teaches an apparatus for mainly digging out sods of turf. Since sods of turf do not project from the earth, the apparatus extends above a center of the portion of sod to be removed. This apparatus would not be suitable for removing a tree or bush, however, as it would interfere with the plant being transplanted.
U.S. Pat. No. 69,642 to Disbrow teaches a transplanter having a handle extending from a three-sided form, and a single separate sliding side which completes a quadrangular form. This transplanter would be difficult to use in a packed soil, such as clay, as it requires the landscaper to simultaneously insert three sides of the form into the earth thus requiring a large amount of effort. Further, Disbrow fails to teach a method of aligning the transplanter about the plant, thus, a non-uniformly shaped portion of earth could be removed about the base of a tree which can damage the symmetry of the root structure, thus reducing the chances of survival of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 147,977 to Race also teaches a transplanter having a single continuous blade extending around a substantial portion of the tree to be transplanted. This transplanter requires a greater amount of effort to initially insert into the earth, and further, the handle extends above the plant which can interfere with the tree being transplanted. Further, the handle provides little leverage to maneuver the blade in the earth but rather only teaches a footrest. Thus, prying the portion of the earth and the tree from the earth would be difficult.
U.S Pat. No. 155,036 to McLeod teaches a transplanter having a pair of oppositely opposed spades coming together to form a V-shaped receptacle about a plant. This transplanter would not be suitable for transplanting trees, and further, would only be adaptable to smaller sized bushes.